


There are people who say Disneyland is the happiest place on earth. Apparently, none of them have ever been in your arms.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin wants to be the big spoon for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There are people who say Disneyland is the happiest place on earth. Apparently, none of them have ever been in your arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Ambitious April.

When they went to bed, Jack and Gavin had a particular way that they liked to cuddle. Gavin would lay on his side and tuck into himself as Jack pressed against his back, spreading warmth through Gavin like his own personal heater. Then one of Jack's broad arms would snake across Gavin's shoulders and hold him close as he pressed a kiss into the Brit's fluffy hair. Sometimes, if Jack felt like it, he'd stretch it across Gavin's thighs and trap him in unsufferable warmth. Gavin didn't mind though, he loved it when Jack cuddled close to him. It made him feel warm and safe. Jack was his big, cuddly real-life teddy bear. Gavin loved it. Gavin loved him. But sometimes, when Gavin did not want to be cuddled or held close, he tried to switch things up a little bit.

  
"Gavin?" Jack asked one night as Gavin twisted under his arm to face him. The Brit had been tossing and turning for the past few minutes and Jack was starting to worry he was having a bad dream. Jack looked down through his beard hair to see Gavin pouting and his first instinct was to soothe the younger man. "Hey, what's wrong?" Jack asked softly as he ran his fingers through Gavin's hair. Gavin huffed.  
"I don't want to be the little spoon." Gavin said pitifully. Jack frowned.  
"What?" He questioned. Gavin had never complained about Jack spooning him ever. He was under the impression that Gavin quite liked it.  
"I want to spoon you." Gavin announced quietly. Jack couldn't help but laugh at the mental image, causing Gavin to frown at him. "Jack! I'm serious!" He whined as he gently hit Jack's arm. Jack stifled his giggles behind his hand.  
"Y-Yeah, all right." He stuttered as Gavin smiled.

  
Jack rolled onto his back, still laughing, then turned to his side. He felt Gavin swing his leg up and over his own legs and the situation started to become even funnier. Gavin huffed from behind him as he stretched his arm up and around Jack's broad shoulders. Jack had to admit it was sort of comfy. Gavin was small compared to him but he made it work. Jack pressed back against Gavin's lithe body as he grabbed the Brit's hand to pull his arm tighter around his shoulders. Jack could get use to this, he mused.  
"Yeah?" Gavin asked quietly as he kissed Jack's clothed back. Jack hummed.  
"Yeah." He confirmed as he started to settle, eyes drooping as he felt Gavin press himself closer. Gavin was strangely warm as he pressed against Jack's back and while he'd never expect himself to like being held so closely, Jack quite liked this new cuddling position. He did, however, miss Gavin being wrapped inside his arms but he wasn't about to complain.

  
Besides, he didn't have to. Only five minutes after asking to be the big spoon, Gavin gave up. He huffed as he pulled back his arm, much to Jack's disappointment, and retracted his leg before whimpering quietly. Jack frowned at the lack of Gavin, shuffling so that he was facing his boyfriend and frowning.  
"What's wrong? I thought it was what you wanted." Jack said. Gavin shrugged.  
"Nah, I think I like being the little spoon more." Gavin admitted as he looked at Jack hopefully. For the second time that night, Jack burst out into laughter because of the ridiculousness of it all. "Jack, shut up and cuddle me." Gavin demanded with a slight hint of a whine in his voice. Jack wasn't about to refuse him, reaching out and pulling Gavin close as he wrapped his legs around his and pulled him against his chest. Jack kissed Gavin's forehead, smiling against the slightly sweaty skin there.  
"God, I love you." Jack murmured. Gavin flushed.  
"Shut up. I love you too." He smiled as he settled down for the third time that night.


End file.
